Sleeping Beauty
by Binksy
Summary: L's Strange sleeping habits have surprising results weird and Yaoi!


**Title sleeping beauty**

**Rated M. Seriously M! Man on man Smex Ahoy! So off you trot you underage kiddies!**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**No flames please. Contains Yaoi so no likey no reedy**

**Authors note: this is my first one shot and my first attempt at raunchy L and Light lovin! So please be gentle with me. (whimpers and runs to the nearest registry office, "I need to change my name asap!" Binksy begs the Clerk. "for what reason." "Fan girl/boy Wrath Heeellllppppp meeeee!")**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note, if I did L would so be alive. (Wait a damn second I'm in denial, L is alive phew.) Yet still I do not own Death note.**

* * *

Light Yagami was having a fabulous dream, the type of dream a person would be lucky to experience once maybe twice in a lifetime.

In his dream he was sat upon a majestic golden throne, which was perched upon the top step of a huge megalithic temple overlooking a vast courtyard filled with hundreds if not thousands of people. He smiled happily to himself as he gazed down upon his new world. It was truly a utopia, a paradise, a place he had created himself. There was no crime, no hatred. The sky was a clear sapphire blue and the sun shone like diamond caught within the light of a magnificent fire. Everywhere he looked people of all ages and sizes smiled up at him in adoration.

"Thank you Kira!" They beamed

"Thank you God!" They cried to him with joy filled faces.

Light leaned back and laughed, he had done it! He was the God of the new world! His loyal subjects began to chant his name in union.

Kira!

Kira!

Kira!...Snore.

Ki-Snore-ra!

Kira!

K-Snore -ira!

K- Snore!

Snoooorrrrree!

Light jerked awake and rubbed his eyes angrily, why was it only the good dreams you got woken up from? What had woken him up anyway? He surveyed the dim moonlit room blearily and yawned. He looked at the timepiece on the bedside cabinet; it was quarter to three in the morning. The young genius growled and rolled over onto his stomach and peered across the King sized bed.

What he saw shocked him beyond belief. The great detective L was fast asleep, Snuggled comfortably in his trade mark position against a small mountain of pillows. Light reeled, he had been chained to the maniacal, sugar obsessed detective for just over a couple of months and in all of that time he had not seen the man fallen prey to slumber.

L looked so peaceful; his thumb was perched as always upon his pale bottom lip. His breathing was slow and rhythmic. Light watched the slow rise and fall of the older male's chest in fascination.

"It's all right for some." Light griped as he scowled at the dreamer beside him.

The brunette suddenly smirked as a wicked plan formulated in his mind. He rolled back over onto his side facing away from L and gave a huge tug on the chain linking them together. He grinned as he heard the detective topple over onto the mattress.

Ha! I win the young man smiled in triumph.

"Snore...snoreee."

Light blinked and turned slowly to see the object of his annoyance, he was still fast asleep, only now was lying on his side and producing what had to be the most God-awful noise he had ever had the misfortune to hear.

"snore."

So that had been the racket which had ruined his marvellous dream!

Light poked L's chest in an attempt to wake him.

"Snore."

When that failed he pinched the older males arm.

"Snore."

"What the..." Light hissed in disbelief. But of course it only made sense that once the insomniac Detective finally fell asleep he would be for all intents and purposes be dead to the world.

"Snore."

Dead to the world or not, there was no way in hell Light was going to put up with it.

"Ryuzaki..." Light shook his shoulder roughly. "Ryuzaki!"

"Mmmmnnmmmpth...Snore." L wiggled about on the bed and buried his head deeper into the duvet sighing in content.

"You're such a pain in the ass." Light snarled; poking L's Stomach.

After a few moments of silence he decided it was safe to try to get some more sleep. After placing himself a secure distance from L and once again getting comfortable, he felt his eyes begin to grow yet again grow heavy.

"NO! Leave my cake alone!" L screeched. Light jumped out of the bed his heart pounding like a drum.

"Right that is it!" He growled as he reached across the bed and slapped L across the face. The detective however did not wake up and instead he started shouting again.

"Nah its mine! You can't have it, give me my cake back now!"

Light watched bewildered. No wonder the man doesn't sleep. He thought. If this is what happens when he does it's no wonder why he avoids it like the plague.

"I HATE YOU!" The raven haired man screamed as he rolled around the bed.

"I hate you too!" Light shouted back.

"Snore."

"WAKE UP NOW YOU EVIL SNOT!"

"Snnooooreeee."

Light Jumped onto the bed and bounced a couple of times in hopes of rousing the screeching, snoring monster L had become.

"Snore...THERE'S AN EVIL CLOWN UNDER MAH BED GONNA EAT WATARI NOOOOO!"

"What the Fuck are you dreaming about?" Light asked out loud. "I am so going to have a chat with Watari about our sleeping arrangements."

Light stood on the bed as he watched the older man wiggle around. If he keeps this up I swear I am going to go insane. I don't care what happens I will use the Death Note to kill him! I need my beauty sleep. Light spent the better part of the next ten minutes thinking up a wide variety of scenarios in which L could be killed.

"Oh Light-kun, I love you." L smiled happily.

The young Yagami froze; L had not just said what Light thought he had just said. Light Leaned forwards his eyes wide with astonishment.

"No we shouldn't someone might see." L moaned loudly as he hugged one of the beds pillows closely to his chest.

"No...Way." Light gasped as he watched the detective, morbidly fascinated with the show the man was putting on.

"Do you want me to go faster Light-Kun?" L gasped; his pale cheeks now covered in a rosy blush as were light's.

Light could not stop the mental picture from forming try as he may. And what he pictured made his skin unexpectedly tingle.

"I'm not gay." Light whispered trying to reassure himself. Liar. A voice in his head scolded. "Ok I'm not gay for L." He retorted.

"Snore...Light-Kun...snore"

Ok, enough is enough. Light thought it's time to wake him up before things get even more creepy and weird. Light sat back down on the bed beside the flushed Detective.

"L wake up." Light said loudly. "Come on wakey, wakey sunshine."

"Mmn So warm."

"I know it's warm but you've got to wake up you little weirdo."

"Liiiggghhhtt." L smiled and seized Light around the waist in a death grip.

"What the...Let me go! Let me go!" Light Shouted as he tried desperately to push him away.

L nestled himself deeper into Light's night shirt his spidery hands were surprisingly strong. After a few minutes of struggling Light gave up and peered down at the older man. He really was quite attractive in his own way, Light thought.

Who would have thought an infamous insomniac like L would be such a Sleeping Beauty. Before Light could even register what he was doing his lips were on the great Detectives soft pliant ones, they were soft and warm not at all like he had imagined. L moaned against Light's mouth; the younger male pulled away and looked at the man beneath him. The older males eyes fluttered open and he stared up at Light his gaze filled with curiosity.

"Why is Light-Kun on top of me?" L asked.

"I...I...Uh...Well you see the thing is, that you uh...I mean that..." Light stuttered mortified to be in this current position. Why had he done it! Why had he kissed him!

"it's all your fault!" Light hissed. "You have the weirdest sleeping problems!"

"Blaming a previously unconscious person for your own indiscretions is very Kira like Light-Kun." L droned nonchalantly.

"I'm not Kira." Light lied as he tried to push himself off of the older man, to his surprise L refused to let him go.

"Oh but I think you are, in fact I know you are. Proving it however is an entirely different matter." L said as he continued to hold onto Light.

"It doesn't matter what I say you'll never believe me. So how about you let go of me now?"

"Why was Light-Kun kissing me?" L asked innocently.

Aw crap he knows.

"You pulled me on top of you when I tried to wake you up." Light Flustered. "Then I kind of...fell...on top of...you." he finished lamely. His face was tomato red; with embarrassment.

"I suspect you are not telling me the truth Light-Kun." L stated.

"You, believe it or not happen to be one of the most annoying chattiest active dreamers I have ever met! You were screaming at me and then you grabbed me!" Light felt his anger grow and he used all of his strength to break away from the embrace, and stood beside the bed staring down at l angrily.

"So it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't grabbed me! Plus you were moaning my name in your sleep; I've not been alone for months! I'm under constant supervision even in the bathroom! I'm a teenager for God's sake it's Hormonal!" He ranted pointing an accusing finger at the detective.

L grabbed the chain and yanked Light back down onto the Bed. He then Leaned up and pressed his delicate lips firmly against Light's.

The younger males mind went blank and he hesitantly began to return the kiss, after a few moments the embrace grew more passionate. L's hands travelled sensuously up Light's back and gripped his hair, Light moaned. The detective took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Light's mouth, he tastes like sugar, Light thought as he explored L's mouth with his own. It was heavenly; Light had kissed dozens of girls over the years, even a few guys, but he had never felt like this before. It was like the soft lips beneath his were a drug intoxicating his senses with their sinful suppleness.

Light pushed a hand under L's T-shirt his skin was as soft as silk, warm and inviting. The older male's abdominal muscles flexed under his touch and Light felt an urgency to explore more. He ran his hand over L's navel up past his solar plexus and finally rested it over the man's heart; he felt the organ pumping beneath the heated skin; it somehow made the detective seem more human more real.

Light slid his hand down to L's nipple; he rubbed the nub teasing it slowly. L moaned loudly and broke the kiss gasping for air he looked up at Light his eyes filled with lust he licked his swollen lips and reached up placing them against Light's neck. It was the younger of the two's turn to moan as he felt wet open mouthed kisses being placed upon his skin, their fiery trails left him feeling weak and aroused.

Light gripped L's side in need as he felt the Detective suck on a particularly sensitive patch of skin.

"Ryuzaki." Light moaned as he arched into the intimate touch.

"Call me L." He whispered against Light's ear.

"L...We shouldn't be doing this." He gasped as the man continued to nuzzle his neck.

"And yet we are doing this, Light-kun." L said sitting up and pushing light down onto the bed.

L moved on top of Light and straddled his hips.

"Oh God!" Light gasped as the detective ground his pelvis against his own. Light's need for release became almost unbearable.

He quickly reached for L's jeans and pulled the zip down once he had done so he pushed his hand deep into the ravens boxers and grabbed his arousal.

L thrust into Light's hand urgently. He leant down and kissed Light with and intensity and passion that made the teen melt.

L grappled with Light's sleep trousers the brunette lifted his hips to allow the soft grey fabric to leave his legs. Once bare L's hand immediately went to his sex which the he began to stroke with fervour.

Light pushed L's jeans further down his hips until the man kicked them off, both men gasped in pleasure as their arousals met. The heat was intoxicating experimentally Light thrust upwards to grind their bodies together.

"Can I take me top off?" Light gasped as he fingered the cuff of the detectives wrist.

"Despite the intimacy of our situation I believe it to be in my best...interest to keep the chain on." L moaned.

Light felt angered for a moment but this was soon forgotten when L pushed his top up and began to kiss his stomach.

Light's eyes closed as he relaxed into the sensations L stopped kiss his abs which made the Yagami male growl. But he was shortly after rewarded by his member being stoked sensuously. The teen's flew open when he felt a wet finger press insistently against his entrance.

So that's why he stopped kissing me. Light thought

"I am going to have sex with you Light-Kun." L whispered quietly his dark eyes boreing into Light's own.

Light nodded and L pushed his finger deep within him.

Light winced at the initial intrusion but soon relaxed when L built a rhythm of twisting and thrusting. Soon L had two fingers sliding in and out of his entrance Light felt his body spasm with need as L crooked his fingers and hit his prostate.

He pushed urgently against the digits which to his horror were removed right as things were getting really good.

Light scowled at L who smirked at the brunette and indicated that Light should begin to suck his hard on.

"No I'm not giving you a blow job." Light huffed.

"We are without lubrication." L droned "And unless you are willing for Watari to enter the room to deliver us some I am afraid this is the only option."

Light blushed then reached forward, He took most of L's length into his mouth. He was Kira god-damn it.

He experimentally ran his tongue over the head of L's member and was surprised when the man yelled his name. This encouraged light who watched with amusement as the stoic detective thrust forward wantonly. Sweat began to gather on L's brow. The raven gripped Lights hair almost painfully as Light took long deep sucks on his member.

L suddenly pulled his member out of Light's mouth and covered the teens body with his own. Light lifted his legs high up onto L's waist.

The Detective pushed the head of his throbbing erection against light's opening . The teen bit his lip In pain, as the older male moved deeper within his body. It hurt a lot but was worth it when Light finally relaxed and L thrust against his prostrate.

Light gasped in pleasure as stars erupted before his vision.

"Oh my God!" Light groaned. Sweat gathered like second skin across his body and heat pounded between the two men like waves beating against the shore. He desperately dug his fingers into L's sides as the older man built rhythm and speed to their movements. It was like a symphony slowly building and falling all rushing forwards to the inevitable end.

Light's leg gripped L's waist, he reached up to drag the man into a passion filled kiss. He was seeing stars and a heat the likes of which he had never before felt gathered like an inferno in his abdomen.

L was reaching his end as was evident by how fast, hard and uncontrolled his thrusts were becoming the man groaned loudly above him his body shaking as his orgasm ripped through him. Light gasped at the look upon the ravens face and soon felt his own wave of ecstasy penetrated his being. His insides clenched and spammed pulling L deeper within his body milking the man for all his seed.

The two fell against each other their bodies fitting together like pieces of a missing puzzle.

L gently kissed Light as he pulled himself out of the teen.

"Amazing." Light gasped as sleep beckoned him.

L nodded in agreement, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Soon Light's breath evened out the detective studied the boys features with awe, He had never felt so complete.

The moment was soon after ruined by a loud snore emitted from Light.

L smiled and chuckled heartily.

My sleeping beauty he thought as he once again kissed his lover goodnight.

* * *

**I don't know what I was think Please don't kill me! I was arguing with myself for like three months about putting this up, Blame my house mate! **


End file.
